


Stephanie Meets Langley Falls

by poetcalculator



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Alien Sex, Bisexuality, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, First time as a woman, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Multi, Pansexual Character, Trans Stan, Useless Lesbians, new body, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetcalculator/pseuds/poetcalculator
Summary: An alternative version of what could have happened following 'Stan Goes On The Pill'. After discovering that he is trapped as a woman, Stan takes up the new name Stephanie and finds out just what he can do with his new body.





	1. A New Body

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own American Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's body transforms into a woman and following the shock, he and Francine fail to adapt.

After his whole body had contracted, Stan dropped to the floor in pain. He gripped the side of the sink to try and pull himself up off the cold tiles but his arms seemed weaker - smaller some how. He managed to get up after a few seconds of struggling to see his appearance in the mirror - then looked down to make sure it wasn't a joke. But there was no comedy in this. He'd grown a very large pair of tits that bursted out of his t-shirt. He reached out to touch them but they were very tender following the change that had just jolted right through him. All of a sudden he clutched his downstairs and discovered that his manhood was gone. He slipped a single finger down his pants gently caress a moist area that, in its new state, tingled instantly under the touch of his delicate hand. He then picked the phone up to talk to Bullock but ended up putting it down after hearing Francine's calls from the bedroom to 'ravish' her.  
Stan pushed the en suite door open to look Francine straight in the eyes. She, like any woman who's husband had ever turned into a woman just as they were about to get down on it, screamed her head off. The noise shook through Stan whose ears - like every part of him - were new and extremely sensitive. He tried to drown the sounds out by screaming himself but after an hour it was gone one o'clock and their voices were worn out. They got into bed after a few words and lay silently. Stan faced away from Francine, scared and ashamed of what she may think of him now. His mind continued to race as he wondered what would happen now. Could he turn back into a man? Moreover did he even want to? His hands grazed up his new feminine body as he felt his waist and curves. Scared and tired from the stress, Stan clutched the duvet and drifted off to sleep.  
Morning time came and Stan, assertive as ever, thought it best to call a family meeting and let his children, Steve and Hayley, see him in his new form. Hayley pushed to ask questions about his and Francine's sex life and, afraid, Stan simply avoided the question and instead tried to discuss trains with Steve. He tried to change the topic again as trains made him instantly think about getting 'railed' in his new body. For goodness sake it was driving him mad. He was a woman now! This changed everything yet still all he could think about was boning. Stan called work to tell them he'd be in at lunchtime. As Steve went off to school, Hayley stood around gawping at Stan, so he sent her out of the house to 'go get a job!' so he could be alone with Francine. The pair went together upstairs, nervous about how things were going to unveil.  
'So. Lesbians?' Francine said to Stan from across the bed. He felt embarrassed as whilst he was still into his wife who was as hot as ever - it was clear that she wasn't quite as into it as he was.  
'Are you sure you want us to do this?' He asked, stroking up her thigh just as he did when he was a man. Well, physically a man anyway.  
'Yes. We need to try at least once' she uttered back as they got under the covers. Stan caressed Francine's body up and down and the pair tried to grind together very unsuccessfully. After about two minutes the pair sat up in the bed, both unsatisfied and feeling a bit awkward.  
'Its okay Stan. We just have to accept that things aren't as they were. It was naïve of us just to expect things to slip - as it were- straight back into place. To be honest I don't think we even did anything there apart from create a bit of friction.'  
'I'm sorry Francine. I know this has gone a bit wrong tonight. Maybe we're better off apart for now. I think it's selfish of me to expect you to change just because I have. Perhaps we're better off apart.'  
'I think you're right. Look, you're a woman for the first time - why don't you find out what being one is all about? Make the most out of the spare bedroom if you wish and get to know your new self better.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Of course I'm sure. As long as you don't mind me doing the same' she chuckled.  
The pair embraced and both let out a sigh of relief. 'Um Francine, sorry to break up this moment but do you have any business-style clothes? I have to go to work soon'.  
Francine opened her wardrobe to display a range of clothing from which Stan could choose. He picked out a blue suit that closely resembled that of the suit he usually wore - but with a skirt instead of trousers.

The whole drive to work was nerve-wracking for Stan. It would be the first time his colleagues would see him in his new body. Upon his usual crash into the flagpole outside of the CIA, Stan's breast's rammed on to the steering wheel, creating a harsh pain. He would try to park simply in the car park from now on.  
Walking into the entrance, Stan held out his ID card to the receptionist to let him through.  
'Stan?' the receptionist, Sarah, queried.  
'Um, uh yeah?' replied Stan.  
'Belinda told me what happened - taking a whole pill instead of half - only you would get yourself into this mess! Still, you look pretty hot so good job!'  
Sarah glanced down at Stan's knockers which were bulging out of the too-tight top Francine had given him. 'Nonetheless Stan - I'm not going to be able to let you in.'  
'What, why?!' Exclaimed Stan. 'This place did this to me so why won't they accept me?'  
'You need an updated ID card with well - a new picture for starters.'  
'Uh, um, what about my name?'  
'Yes, any updates necessary. Have you got a name picked?'  
Stan thought to himself. A new name. What should he choose? He wanted to keep the same vibe but he had to face that he just wasn't ''Stan the Man'' anymore. 'How about Stephanie? He pondered out loud to Sarah.  
'Lovely. Smile!' Sarah took the picture before Stephanie could smile. A mediocre start to say the least.  
'I'll sort this out for you by tommorow. Now do go into town and get some new clothes that fit Sta-Stephanie before you end up bursting out of that top'  
Stephanie gave a small laugh, said thanks and headed out.  
At the shopping centre Stephanie began wandering around the women's clothing stores to be confronted with a variety of skimpy, frilly panties. It made him consider the vagina he had recently acquired and how much he wanted to put it to good use. After buying more than his fair share of lacy clothing, skinny jeans, socks etc, Stephanie headed to the convenience store to pick up a large multipack of condoms for any men and some latex sheets for any women he may encounter. He understood that what he did with Francine that morning was definitely not worth trying again without the practice of someone more experienced in the field.  
Leaving the shop, he found himself clutching at his tits, which were bouncing about. He needed to get a bra so the headed to the closest lingerie store. Called in to be measured, Steph entered the cubicle to find a big pair of grey alien hands gripping his chest from behind. Roger?' he asked surprised.  
'Stan?' Roger replied, seeing him for the first time. He burst into laughter. What happened?  
'A CIA mix-up. It was meant to help me listen better but here I am.'  
Roger stopped his laughter and looked Steph up and down. He left the cubicle and returned with an E cup black lacy bra for her.  
Steph put it on to find it fit perfectly. 'How did you know this one would fit?'  
'Thats the thing about aliens Stan. Good vision and perspective. Might I add that your figure is delightful. I guess....'  
'You guess what?'  
'That you won't be needing your suits any more'  
'Um I suppose not - why?'  
'PLEASE LET ME SELL THEM STAN! PLEASE!'  
'Not yet - I don't know if I'm going to return back to my former state yet. As for now - call me Stephanie. See you at home.'  
Stephanie threw on her t-shirt, walked out of the cubicle and out of the shop.  
Seconds later, Stephanie found herself called over by a rather strapping security guard who warned him that stealing was a crime. Stephanie told him he could keep the t-shirt as collateral as he took of his top and displayed his magnificent breasts. The security guard gawped and handed back his t-shirt. It's ok miss - I'll repay the shop out of my own pocket. You be on your way now.  
Stephanie strutted away smirking with the power of his new body. As for now, he had an appointment with himself in bed where he intended to get to know himself a bit better. 


	2. Roger's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's having a little trouble adapting to his new body. Roger offers to help him out.

Stephanie grinded himself the bed. After doing everything he could do with his hand inside himself, he had felt pleasure but couldn't get himself off.  
'Urgh' he said, looking down at his pussy which was by now drying up. He pulled on his skirt and went upstairs to 'Roger's Place', the bar, for a drink.  
He got there to find it empty except for a large group of very handsome men huddled around Roger playing cards. As Stephanie walked in, the mens head's began to turn towards him. Steph decided to accidentally on purpose drop his new bag in the floor and bent over to pick it up, his bare, commando ass on display to the men behind him.  
Roger ran up to him and dragged him into the cleaning cupboard. 'What do you think you're doing Stan? These are my guys. My guys!!!!'  
Stephanie sighed. He had told Roger to call him Steph but nevermind. 'Urgh Ok. Truth is, I tried out my new body and I can't get off. Not as easy as just jacking off like I used to'.  
Roger looked amused. 'Well Stan, you know I can help you'  
Steph felt unsure. He'd always been hit on by Roger when he was physically a man but had always rejected as he was devoted to Francine. But now things were different. Why shouldn't he get it on with the alien from his attic? 'Why not. What are you going to do to me?'  
Roger cackled. 'First some conditions.'  
'We'll see' replied Steph.  
'Make sure you don't delete my ''Bones'''  
'What - off the TV? I never do it's only Steve'  
'Steve' Roger muttered. 'Very interesting' he said darkly. 'And secondly. Don't try it in with my guys. My guys!!'  
'Fine fine!' Exclaimed Stephanie. 'Now are you going to get me off or not?!'  
'So impatient' growled Roger. 'But fine'  
Roger uncurled his long grey fingers. He put one finger in his own mouth and sucked and used to other hand to pull down Stephs skirt. After a few seconds Steph noticed to that the finger Roger had pulled out of his mouth had turned into a glowing yellow tentacle. He began to use the tip of the tentacle to circle Stephanie's clitoris. Stephanie started to shudder and get wetter and wetter. Soon enough Roger's circling almost made him sopping wet.  
'Roger! I need to you to put that tentacle inside me. Now!!!'  
Roger thrust the tentacle up inside Steph, in and out. Roger smiled as if he had all the power in the world but soon began to lose control himself. Both of them felt and an enormous amount of pleasure as they screamed out for eachother.  
'That ought to have done the trick' muttered Steph, his body feeling overwhelmed.  
Roger's tentacle withdrew as he pointed his hand in the other direction to let out almost a bucketful of black, alien semen.  
Heart pounding, Stephanie stood up and was pretty impressed. He looked down at Roger and they both smirked at eachother. Stephanie left the room, waved at Roger's 'guys' and went downstairs to bed. It was his first proper day at work tommorow and he needed to get some sleep.


	3. Thirsty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery sees Stephanie since the first time he became a woman. Let's just say he like what he sees. In the meantime Sarah decides to show Steph the ropes.

Stephanie approached Sarah at the CIA reception desk, his tits on full display in a skimpy top he wore underneath a blue blazer. Sarah had his new card ready and waiting, and passed it to him - slowly pushing it towards her across the table whilst biting her lip and looking at him flirtatiously.  
'Thank you' Said Stephanie.  
'No. Thank you' Sarah said, raising her eyebrows as her her gaze glanced towards his tremendous chest.  
Stephanie winked, scanned his card and went up to his floor. He went to the breakroom to try and find everyone

No one was there. As he walked out of the room he bumped into Avery Bullock looked pleasantly surprised.  
'Agent Smith reporting for duty sir!'  
'Wow Smith you look excellent... exactly how I drew you, except I always imagined shorter hair. Still, no bother' as he got some scissors and trimmed his hair.  
Stephanie felt startled as he asked 'Any news on reversing...' He looked down at his pulsing bosom 'all this?'.  
Bullock's lips slithered around his lips. 'Not yet'.  
Stephanie glanced down at Bullocks bulge that was clearly highlighted through the lines of his trousers. He'd looked at it before but was certain that Bullock loved to be in control, something he'd struggle to do to Stephanie in his male body, which towered over him. Now in his female body he was small and dainty, practically the perfect size for Avery to take control over.  
His mind returning now to the lack of cure for his change, he felt slightly frustrated but felt relieved that he was at least an attractive woman. 'Ok then. Let me know if you hear anything.'  
'Will do' said Bullock. As his phone started to ring, he sent Stephanie out of the room, who shut the door behind himself.  
The day drew on. He had just been updating some admin on his computer when a meeting was called. Jackson let everybody know 'to recognise Stan in his new body, which for the time being is known as Stephanie'. The pharmaceutical lab researcher looked as if she was about to say something but Bullock shot her a look.

By the time Stephanie got back to his desk, he was particularly bored. He went to the toilet - he rushed into a cubicle as he wasn't sure if the born-women would be comfortable in there. Lifting his skirt, he sat on the toilet (seat down) and began to circle his clit with his finger. He began to touch his flaps to make them moist and all of a sudden started to breath heavily. He was soon interrupted with a knock on the door.  
'Everything ok in there?' He heard Sarah ask from outside the cubicle.  
'Yes' Steph squeaked.  
'I know what your doing in there. Let me in.'  
Stephanie, shocked at Sarah's demand opened the door. Sarah proceeded to come in and shut the cubicle door behind her.

Sarah asked Stephanie if he wanted to do this. Of course he did, and so they got to it. Sarah put he foot on the toilet seat and got he to sit on her elevated thigh. She began to bounce it up and down for a while before gently lifting up his skirt and slightly pulling down his knickers. She began to caress his moist pink area with two fingers gliding up and down the sides until he began to get wetter and wetter.   
Then she slowly began to place her head down and started to pick Stephanie's clitoris and vulva. Soon she got deeper and deeper, putting her tongue in to his longing vagina - in and out with short drags. She began to drink the creamy concoction coming out of Stephanie, who by this point was almost in a daze with delight. All of a sudden they both were stricken by the shock of the toilet door swinging open loudly. Stephanie and Sarah stared at eachother in the eyes, unsure what to do . Stephanie winced as he could feel an orgasm building. He couldn't help it and let out a cry.   
The person outside the cubicle clearly go the message regarding what was going on as the scuttled out quickly. The pair laughed and Stephanie insisted that he return the favour to Sarah.   
'No, not now' said Sarah. I need to go and have some water - damn your juices are salty!   
'Some other time then maybe' replied Stephanie, adjusting his skirt.  
'Sure' said Sarah, as they left the cubicle. After glancing at their appearances in the mirror, the pair walked out of the ladies to see Bullock, across the room who raised an eyebrow and smirked at Stephanie. Goodness knows what he was thinking.


End file.
